I Want To Help
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch gets hurt and someone is there to help him


_This story is dedicated to my buddy Miranda953! Hope ya'll like it and don't forget to review!_

Hotch had been shot in the leg by an UNSUB then as he rolled down the hill he broke that leg. He was in a leg cast and he couldn't stand it. He had been ordered to rest for a month and he was going insane. The damn cast itched like a bitch, he was bored out of his mind, and he was lonely. Jessica brought Jack over a few times, but she always took him home with her because she knew he couldn't take care of him by himself. The team often came by to keep him company when they didn't have a case. JJ and Garcia always brought him food. Reid played chess with him. Rossi drank scotch, and Morgan talked about the cases and all the honest he recently bedded.

Emily on the other hand had been the most helpful. She came by every day. She played cards, watched sports, which he was pretty sure she didn't like, got him food and drinks when he wanted them. She even bought him a stick to shove in the cast to relieve his itching. During this whole experience he realized how great Emily Prentiss really was. She had a way of brightening up his days.

Hotch was about to doze off one night when Emily showed up with a pizza and a six pack. They ate, drank and talked just like all of their other days until Emily changed the subject.

"I brought something I thought you would like," she said, pulling a small plastic bag from her purse. Inside was a bottle of body lotion. "I thought you'd like a back rub, to get some of the kinks out.

Hotch looked at Emily in shock. His first thought was no. He was starting to have feelings for her and her rubbing lotion on him was not going to have a good outcome. However, his back was stiff and a back rub might just feel good. Hotch nods.

So they took a few minutes to get him rearranged on the bed. Hotch was flat on his stomach and he felt the bed dip and then Emily straddled his waist and sat on his butt. Emily poured some lotion on her hands. "I warmed it in the microwave so it should be a good temperature."

When Emily placed her hands on his back Hotch thought he had died and gone to Heaven. She had great hands. She kneaded the muscles of his back and Hotch felt himself relaxing. Unfortunately, the relaxation of his back was leading to a lack of relaxation on his front. He was getting hard, and it was embarrassing. Here she was being kind and helpful, and he was thinking treacherous thoughts about her hands on his body.

Stop it! He scolded himself.

She got off of him and put some music on the stereo. It was very sexy.

Sexy? Was that music sexy or were her hands controlling his mind?

She went back to her original spot and added more lotion then slid down so she could work on his one good leg. His cock was getting uncomfortable. He moved a bit to ease its cramped position, hoping she wouldn't notice.

She started at the bottom of his leg and made her way up slowly. She reached his thigh and Hotch thought he'd erupt right there. The things her hands were doing and she was extremely close to his little friend. Ok, think about other things. He couldn't the dots on the sheet, did the times tables, calculated batting averages, and all the time, her hands were soothing his skin.

"That feels good," Hotch said, "but your hands must be getting tired. You can stop now." He said hopeful.

"Oh no," she said. "I was just about to have you turn over so I could do your front."

Do your front? Hotch knew exactly which part of his front needed doing. If I turn over, she'll see my hard-on and run for the hills, he thought to himself. She was going to be freaked out that her boss had a hard-on from her rubbing him.

"Come on, I'll help you turn over." She moved the sheet beneath him and sort of flipped him over. Shit, he thought. He was never going to be able to look her in the eyes ever again.

Emily didn't even bat an eye. She sat on his lower stomach and acted like it was a normal day in the park. She poured lotion in her hands and began to rub his chest. It took him only moments for him to discover he had very sensitive nipples. Every time her fingers slid over them, his cock jerked. Hotch pressed his eyes closed and thought about cold showers. She moved down to straddle his one good leg. Slowly she worked her way down to his abs.

"You have a really nice body Hotch."

"Thanks," he blushed lightly.

He thought that she accidentally brushed against his cock until she said, "It seems you have a bit of a problem here." His eyes flew open. She was grinning, licking her lips. His cock grew harder just staring at her mouth. She looked beautiful. "There's no reason not to do it."

"Do what?" he choked out.

She said nothing, just pulled down his shorts and grabbed his cock. "This," she said slowly rubbing her slippery hands over his hard-on.

"Emily, but…"

"But what?" she said. "Let me."

Let her? She had one hand around the base of his cock and the other cupping his balls, squeezing lightly. He would have begged.

"Let me," she whispered, her mouth slowly lowering.

"Baby," he groaned, "Oh God baby!" Since when did he call her baby? Oh, probably the second her wet, hot mouth attacked your cock.

She rubbed, stroked, and then her tongue flicked over the tip of his cock, and lapped at the pre come that oozed from it. He moaned. He couldn't help it. He was going to come right then.

"Not yet," she purred, and she didn't let him come. She gripped the base of his shaft hard, preventing the come that boiled in his testicles from erupting. It was exquisite torture. Obviously, she wanted to be in charge, so he lays back and closed his eyes. He surrendered to the feelings, her hands, her tongue slowly licking the head, then the stalk of his penis. She knew exactly where to touch.

He thought he couldn't get any higher, but he did. He couldn't move his hips with the cast, so he just had to lie still and let her masturbate him, and she did it like an expert. Suddenly she took his entire cock in her mouth and let go of the base. He came in a rush, filling her mouth with his come. He was so hot; he thinks he came for several minutes.

"What about you?" he asked when he was finally able to think again.

"Watch," she said and she stood beside the bed, near his head. She was obviously wet, and he could smell the musky scent of her juices. She pulled off her slacks and panties leaving her shirt on. Then she climbed onto the bed and sat with her legs apart about a foot from his face. "Watch," she said again, dipping her hand into the valley between her legs. He focused on her fingers and they slid thru her glistening folds. He could see every movement. She made small cooing noises and moaned from time to time and she manipulated her clit. "Stick your finger in," she said, her voice hoarse, her breathing rapid. He obliged, filling her slippery channel with first one, then-as she yelled "More"- two, then three. She continued to rub her clit, her gasps loud and coming faster and faster. "Yes," she cried and he felt her pussy muscles clench in waves. He never felt anything like those squeezes on his fingers before. She collapsed beside him and draped one leg over his. She leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"I always wanted to do that to you," she said with a smirk.

"I'm glad you did that to me, and I feel so much better. Just wait until I get this thing off of my leg and then I promise you baby you're mine," he growled.


End file.
